2015.03.21 - The City in Hell - The Heart of a Demon
Continuing to walk with Gene, Bruce looks back a moment for Minoke wondering if she got distracted by a random vendor or what. Their intentions are to meet Jack whom she has met but Gene has not. Looking forward he lifts a free hand returning the wave to his friend. "Jack, sorry if we are late. I'd like you to meet Genevieve Zavia. Darling, this is Jack Hawksmoor." Minoke Zavia did get distracted by a pretty metal sculpture of a bird, wondering if it was edible, then she squeaks and realizes she's alone as she hurries over, knocking someone one of the way without realizing then stops by Jen. "Hi barefoot cyborg guy!" she chirps happily as she puts an arm around Jen and Bruce. "This is my Mommy and her boyfriend Bruce." Genevieve Zavia smiles and wraps her arm around Bruce, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawksmoor." She extends a hand politely. "Bruce hasn't told me so much about you. That is not really his fault though. I am quite new to New York." She smiles and reaches out to bring her daughter closer. "As she so finely put it. Ths is my daughter." The magician in the victorian woman is slightly distracted as she looks Jack over. It's more then that. She is checking into the magical end of things. Jack Hawksmoor nods. "We've met." He smiles at Minoke. "Bruce is a friend of mine. At least I hope I can call him that." It's an odd friendship, really...although sometimes those can happen when, say, you're trying to help a chaos god get his powers back before they cause even MORE trouble. Bruce Banner grins with a nod, "A good friend. Gene is Minoke's mother as she said." he tells him. "I do believe she is better to help you. She is stable." he has seen Loki's bad side. Minoke Zavia blinks. "But there is only one God... Lord Almighty," she states. "Don't you go to church?" she scolds Jack, shaking her finger at him. "Chaos is the province of the devil." Genevieve Zavia looks at Jack and smiles. "Lots of tech with you I see and..." She gives a smile to him as she reaches down and takes Bruce's hand. "your soul is tied to the city. That must be awkward when traveling unless, you are bound to other cities as well. Either way, It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a well... I guess you'd call me a witch with a focus on Magitech. I have an affinity for using magic on tech devices." She looks at Minoke, "I wish things were so simple dear. Just remember, people are much more open in this time period. Also remember, Discord has it's place in the universe." "I can switch to other cities," Jack says, quite simply. "And Bruce mentioned you knew both magic and technology - and I might have a place for your expertise." To Minoke, he shrugs. "All kinds of gods in the universe, and things that look like gods but aren't, or might be gods, or...heck, I've been accused of being one myself. If there's a god big G out there, I ain't ever talked to him. Or her." Bruce Banner gives Gene's hand a gentle squeeze, "Lets not make this about religion. Plus he is talking about a Norse god. He is a young man named Loki. God of Chaos and Mischief. He can be a real villain if he wants to be." Minoke Zavia blinks. "Ah... someone who calls himself a god," she muses softly. "Lots of people like that around lately or so I read in the newspaper," she muses. "So - what's going on, Mr. Barefoot Cyborg?" Genevieve Zavia shrugs and pulls the bandage off her face. There s still a deep gash there but it's not bleeding. "Sana Sectis!!" Immediately the wound begins closing itself up. The ugly wound seals and is replaced by the fresh soft skin with not a single scar. A few small chunks of crystal drop to the ground. "Sorry about that, I had a test core explode earlier. Turns out Quartz is not the best gemstone for magic." She smiles a little. "Yes. I have been dealing with both for much of my life... err... I guess... I suppose you could say I slept for much of my life but ah well." She laughs a little. "So, you are in need of a Magical tech type person? How can I help you Mr. Hawksmoor?" Jack Hawksmoor winces a bit at Jen's description of the accident. "There's something...wandering around...the city. It seems to be avoiding me and it's not something I've felt around before, but there's something wrong about it. It reminds me of...an evil I had to deal with before. Except not, quite." Bruce Banner now goes silent as the pair begins to talk. He watches as Gene heals her wound and explains the cause. Minoke Zavia giggles. "Silly Mommy." She's rather used to Jen blowing stuff up in her face. That's what the goggles are for. "So - something... wrong... is here? Can't you track it down, since you talk to the city?" Genevieve Zavia nods slowly, "The City could tell him where the being is but it would be gone before he got there. This sounds like some sort of demon which, I am not as familiar with as I probably should be. What we can do is a Scrying spell. use that to give us an exact location of this threat, perhaps a base of operations. Perhaps an identifying spell could be of use as well in an effort to discover just what is running around in this city. I'd hate to say it's a demon only to find out it's some lesser imp." She smiles. "The Scrying spell would require a bit of blood. That is normal for that type of spell. The identifying one wouldn't though." Long distance to Genevieve Zavia: Minoke Zavia wonders if I could use myself as an amplifier for your magic :D Jack Hawksmoor nods. "Right, that's exactly the problem. I sense it, I teleport to where it is. It teleports somewhere else faster. I realized quite rapidly that all chasing it would get me is tired and a headache." A pause. "What kind of blood would the scrying spell need?" Bruce Banner glances over at Gene, "Human blood?" Minoke Zavia nods. "Anything you need, Mother, I will provide." She smiles as she gazes up at Jen, childlike devotion on her face. Genevieve Zavia smiles to Minoke. "Thank you Minoke. Here is what I want you to do. You may get a little blood on the spot where this thing is though. You will be safe though. You've gotten to see the whole city by now. I want you to form a map or a model of it if you think you can. Also I need you to form your antenna." She looks at Jack, "Yours. This thing is stalking you. You are the beacon for it. While I know you have much tech in you, There must be some flesh and blood as well." She frowns. "For now though... Recognoscendas Scopum Creaturae!" She states and violet light swirls about her. The strange magic rises and extends across the city, scanning the specific target. "It's a demon of some sort. I got the image in my head... I'll need to research it to figure out more. I wonder if there are any libraries concerning the supernat... Wait... I know who I can go too who would have information on this sort of demon. There was a man in my time. There were rumors of him. Fate was his name. A Lord of Order and powerful magician. Perhaps if he is still around he may have information." Jack Hawksmoor nods. "I don't mind giving up a bit of blood, but we'll need a pretty sharp knife - my skin's somewhat armored. And you'll have to be careful with it. It's just a little bit toxic." He holds his thumb and forefinger a bit apart. "I mean, not going to make you sick unless you play vampire, but..." Bruce Banner listens as Gene gives the other two directions on how they can help. Not much he can do unless they want Hulk to smash him open to drain out the blood. Minoke Zavia blinks as she stares at Jen. She thinks about it. "I'll do my best, Mommy," she states. "I... ummmm... keep my heart safe, Mommy," she whispers as she steps away from the other two, then turns to red goo, expanding and stretching herself, to make a decent fascimilie of New York City, model sized - five feet across. There is two aberrations. The Baxter Building has a steel and gold baseball-sized sphere on top of it - which pulses and glows slowly like a mechanical heart, and there's a foot-tall silver antenna on top of the model of the Empire State Builidng. "--Is... is this good, Mommy? I haven't went down every little street but it's relatively accurate,--" the core bleeps and beeps, sounding like R2-D2. And... on top of the Empire State Building is a rather sharp point. "--I made a needle on top of the Empire Stat Building for Jack to poke his hand on. Too bad I'm not doing Seattle - there's a building there called the Space Needle. Needle on a needle...--" (--Machine-code.) Genevieve Zavia smiles to Minoke, "That is very good. YOu've done a wonderful job hon. I'm proud of you." She looks at Jack and reaches into into her belt. idly she pulls out a plumb bob which is quite heavy at the base, as it should be. "Alright. Use the needle on top of the Empire State Building here. That should be strong enough to pierce even your skin. I will give you this plumb bob. I am going to take your hand and cast the spell. If your blood hurts I will cast a healing spell. It's not a big deal." She looks at her little girl's heart core. "Bruce dear, Guard Minoke's heart core. That is this." She points to the glowing gold and steel orb. "If anything happens to this..." she goes quiet. The meaning is definitely there. Jack Hawksmoor nods, and then lowers his hand to prick it on the "needle" before offering her his hand. He doesn't even really flinch...high pain tolerance, probably. The liquid that comes out is silver and sluggish, looking almost more like mercury than blood. Bruce Banner isn't sure exactly how she expects this but nods his head stepping close to the model and the glowing orb. Glancing around back and forth he stands guard like a security officer in the mall or something. Nothing gets past Banner... Minoke Zavia just beeps as she is patiently waiting. "Nullam Diaboli!" The instant the spell is cast, Genevieve reaches out as violet light wraps around her. She takes hold of Jack's hand giving it a tight squeeze. While her grip is probably not enough to cause pain, She definitely has the grip of metal worker and there is enough pressure to squeeze out some more of that metallic liquid. The plumb bob begins swinging in a circle around the map. "Locant Domum Diaboli." The additional magic surges through the plumb bob as the silvery blood reaches the heavy base of the pendulum. Finally the blood drops and where it lands is not on any building. It hits the heart core! The magician quickly begins making cleaning the blood off of core. "It's in the heart of the city." Jack Hawksmoor doesn't pull away. Once she says that, though, he frowns. "Heart of the city could mean grand Central, Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty..." Poor Minoke. Well, at least his blood won't be toxic to HER...she's a robot, after all. The core is just pulsing there - but it starts bleeping when that blood drips right on the core! "--Hey - what does that mean...--" The core suddenly starts beeping as the drop of blood shimmers on the core, and then what's left looks like normal blood. "--Yummy. But Mother, what does that mean? Does it mean the... demon... is at the Baxter Building, which is where I put my core, representing home?--" The model remains. "--A figurative speech doesn't hlep with a location, Mommy.--" (--Machine-code.) Genevieve Zavia shakes her head, "no. it is at the HEART of the city itself. Not in the physical city but in the city like YOU know it. This demon is keeping a close watch on what you are... *@*!" She drops the F bomb with all the posh and decency of a British lass. "We just let it know that Minoke and I are here. That will make life a little more interesting." She shakes her head. "I had avoided dealing with this stuff for a long time. Now Idon't havem uch of a choice do I?" She laughs. She looks at Minoke, "What did I tell you about eating strange metal?" Jack Hawksmoor laughs a little bit. "I hope that doesn't give you indigestion," he says to Minoke, although he doesn't understand what she's saying. Then he turns to Genevieve. "F...this isn't good at all. But I think I can winkle it out. I'll need more information, though. Bruce Banner raises a brow as the f-bomb keeps getting dumped. "There is a child present." he says lightly motioning to Minoke. "And the metal isn't strange. Its just Jack.. Though saying she is eating Jack sounds weird." Minoke Zavia just beeps. "--His blood tasted funny - I probably won't do that again. And it's not like you can put that one drop of blood BACK.--" She then spins on her 'pedastal' and looks at Jen. "--Want to try again, to try to find an address? I don't understand what 'heart of the city means'. Or do youw ant me to just go back to base form?--" She beebeepbeeeeps at Bruce's comment as if laughing. (--Machine-code.) Genevieve Zavia nods to Bruce's comment, "It's okay, we're British." She then lookslooks at Jack. "Anything I can do to help with that or are you good now. I think I can check something out. If I remember correctly there is a special place where Magic wielders like to hang out. I can possibly get there and see what I can dig up." She looks at Minoke and nods, "Return to your normal form. Think of the City as a physical being. This demon is resting in that beings heart." Jack Hawksmoor nods. "I'd appreciate that. I *am* designed to handle this sort of thing, but it's a demon. I might need help with this one." The city's heart...but... "And I think I need to check out one thing that could count as the city's heart." A pause. "This could be dangerous, I suppose." Bruce Banner takes out his phone clicking a few pictures of Minoke for his own reference before she shifts back. "If you need help, Jack, can always tag along my big mean green side." The model collapses into a puddle of red goo, and forms up into Minoke's usual shape. She then touches Jack. "You can have your nanites back. They don't interact well with mine." She then scratches her head. "So - is this 'heart of the city' a literal place, or a figurative one? The only thing that comes to mind is a central hub of human transportation - like a train station or something. I don't get it." Genevieve Zavia sighs and reaches out for Bruce. She is a little worried. "Alright. Do what you need and I will get in touch with Doctor Fate if he is in fact still around." As she takes hold of Bruce it's clear that she's shaking. In fact a look in her eyes would show that she is very pale. More pale then usual in fact. "I need to focus or something... I need to work on something." She states as her fingers seem to fidget just a little. Jack Hawksmoor nods. "I'll be in touch. Or not. If I'm not...then assume something bad happened and..." A pause. "Call this guy." He tugs out a piece of paper, scrawls a number on it and hands it to Bruce. "And no, you can't come with me this time. I'm going to the heart of the city - and that isn't a place I can take others to." Minoke gets a weak grin. "Yeah, I'd imagine they wouldn't get on too well." Then he closes his eyes...and the sidewalk swallows him. Bruce Banner takes hold of Gene's hand while reaching out take the paper from Jack which he pockets. "Be safe." he says to the man before he disappears. Now his attention turns towards Gene his free hand touching her cheek. "Work on this." he steps in closer kissing her lips. Minoke Zavia stares at the sidewalk as she kneels down by the sidewalk, poking at it. "I can break some sidewalks by stepping on them but..." she scratches her head. "What happened to him?" She got distracted by everything else and pokes at it. Then she looks up at her mother. "Mommy!" she yelps as she moves towards her, then stops as she sees Bruce kissing her. She blushes and turns her head way, returning to poking the sdiewalk with a finger. Genevieve Zavia smiles softly and her lips meet Bruces. She calms down rather quickly with the kiss, or at least she seems to. "I'm scared Bruce. I've not been this scared since they tried to burn me as a witch. This... demon is dangerous and the last thing I want is for anything to happen to Minoke. I can fight it off if I have to but even I am not as strong as some others." She looks over at Minoke and finally acknowledges her. "It's okay hon. He went to the heart of the city. His body was taken with his body when he got there. It's a rough form of teleportation." Bruce Banner looks into her eyes and nods his head, "I promise I'll protect you and Minoke. whatever I have to do or that takes. If I have to unleash the Hulk and let him go nuts to protect you I will do it." Minoke Zavia blinks. "Hulk's a sweetheart. I gave him a haircut." She stands up and moves over to you two. "Do you two wants some privacy?" she asks, eyebrow raised. Genevieve Zavia smiles to Bruce, "Thank you. You are the second best thing to ever happen to me." She smiles at Minoke. "She's the first." She laughs a little bit. "I will do what I can to get this going. I know I can get to that place. I just need the right spell." She looks around. "I will try that later. I know I can do it." She smiles to Minoke. "I have seen moving pictures of the Hulk but I've not seen Bruce turn to him yet." Bruce Banner blushes a little at Minoke's words of Hulk being a sweetheart and wanting to give them space. "You both are the best thing to happen to me." he grins squeezing her hand gently. "I showed Minoke once." Minoke Zavia nods. "I hope I can find a guy like you have, Mommy," she muses softly. "But I guess I'm not old enough to have a boyfriend yet..." Genevieve Zavia smiles and squeezes both Bruce and Minoke tightly. "Well then... What shall we do for now. I have to think really hard about where in the world I am going with that spell." Bruce Banner rubs his chin, "Is there anywhere you two have been wanting to go?" ...and the sidewalk spits Jack back out. He's on one knee, breathing hard...undamaged except for the fact that his nose is leaking silver blood. And he's swearing. At length. In multiple languages. (None of them are machine code, mind). Genevieve Zavia looks at Jack and quickly moves over to him. "holy cow. I am guessing it didn't go very well." She quickly works a spell, "Sanitatem Unda!" Sudden violet magic energy begins flowing off of her and washing over Jack. It's a healing spell and it gently begins covering his body. "This can't happen again. Bruce, take care of Minoke. I am going to find Fate right now." The spell fades from her as she looks up. "Ianuae Magicae ad Doctor Fate!" Immediately a swirling vortex opens up with a glowing white portal at it's center. Bruce Banner blinks his eyes at the words said by Jack and it seems to be happening quickly. "Gene, let us come with you! You don't have to do this alone." Minoke Zavia blinks. "No, Mother. I can protect you. I want to go with you." She smiles faintly. " I'd love to meet this Doctor Fate too..." Jack Hawksmoor catches his breath. "It...caught me by surprise. Between me and her. I...am going to...I have to keep it contained." And indeed, the demonic presence is much stronger now. Apparently, Jack pissed it off. "You guys go find an exorcist. Yeah, an exorcist would be *really* useful." Genevieve Zavia looks at Bruce and then at Minoke. "If you are insisting on going, Do not cause any trouble. Don't even look at other beings the wrong way. This place is neutral ground. There can be bad beings here and good ones too." She looks at Jack, "We will find someone who can help. Exorcising a city... talk about your high end requests." With that she begins moving into the vortex. Bruce Banner can't help but wonder what exorcist can do that to a whole city. Though he isn't sure if she was telling him not to cause trouble or Minoke. Maybe its both! Taking her hand though he walks with her towards the vortex. Minoke Zavia nods. "I will go with you, and not make trouble. But if anyting tries to attack you... as Mister Banner would say, you won't like me when I'm angry," she muses, giggling as she follows Jen through the portal. Jack Hawksmoor watches them go. Then he leaps to the wall and scurries up it...but considerably slower than normal, awkward. As if not quite with his own abilities right now. -New Setting - Oblivion Bar- A portal opens into the Oblvion bar. Of course no one would really turn an eye with the number of portals that are opened here daily. Out of it comes three people. One is Definitely a magician. One is a magical construct. One is not magical but is a guest of the other too. Genevieve moves towards the bar and smiles to Mac. "Hey Mac, surprise me. I'm looking for Fate. I believe he is here. At least this is where my spell brought me." She smiles to him and then to the others getting comfortable. Mac thinks for a moment. Then, he sets up a pint of homebrew for Genevieve Zavia. Bruce Banner stumbles out next to Gene holding his stomach a moment. Not like he is used to such travel. Glancing around this definitely is rather new to him. "Where are we?" he asks Gene. Minoke Zavia beepbeepbeeps as she clings closdr to her mother. "I... I don't know. I dont' think we're in New York City anymore- there's magic EVERYWHERE...' She half-lids her glowing eyes and sighs. "It feels great... I can feed on the very air itself..." she muses as she sways slowly. Both Gene and Minoke speak with thick British accents. A man, well-dressed in an old-fashioned sort of way, emerges from a shadowy booth and approaches the others, an ornate cane hanging from the crook of one arm. "Seeking FATE, are we?" he asks, his voice richly sonorous, "I can arrange for you to meet him, perhaps. What business have you?" He stops near the bar, letting the cane slide into his hand, and leans against it lightly. Genevieve Zavia looks at Bruce, "This is the Oblivion Bar. It exists outside of our dimension. Magic users from all over come here to relax as well as meet with each other. There is a very strict treaty in place regarding any fighting or violence. This place is peaceful and no one is dumb enough to break the treaty. " She takes a long sip of her brew and beams, "Thanks Mac." She sets down some old money. The kind she can't exactly use in NYC. Then as the man speaks up, Gen gives a little smile to him. "Demon Business. I've tracked a nasty demon to the heart of New York City. Jack Hawksmoor went to confront it but it was too strong for him. He asked for an exorcist. I need information about that demon. It knows about me now and about my daughter here. If anything happens to her... well it won't be the prettiest scenario." Bruce Banner nods as he looks around reminding himself not to go all Hulk in here. He stands by Gene's side as she speaks their business. Of course he is there just to support her as needed. Minoke Zavia beeeeps curiously. "Hello. I am Minoke Zavia - this is my mother Genevieve Zavia, and her boyfriend Bruce Banner," she states, extending her hand, shivering again as Jen emntinos that the demon knows about her. She tries to ignore it. Leaving his left hand on the cane, the old man extends his right, giving Minoke a firm, polite handshake. "Most pleased to meet you all," he says, smiling mildly, though his features settle back into a grave expression at the mention of the demonic presence. "Indeed. Then, allow me to introduce myself: I am Kent Nelson, and I serve as representative and intermediary for he who is known as 'Doctor Fate' to the world at large. He too has been following this matter, and it does not bode well at all." Tapping his cane mildly against the floor, he frowns. "The city itself... is possessed, its spirit invaded in the same way a human host's can be." He raises an eyebrow again. "Yet, you say you're working on the case. What do you seek to know about the demon, in particular?" Genevieve Zavia seems to light up a little. One might consider her fangirling over meeting this gentleman but she does pull herself together a bit. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Nelson. My name is Genevieve Zavia. I am new to New York City. New to this century as well. I built Minoke here. She is my daughter. Anyway. I don't know much about the demon. I did a scrying spell to find out where the thing has based itself. It pointed me towards the heart of the city. Not a building but to the heart itself. I also did an identification spell. The demon in question is a very big one. Quite powerful. I haven't the foggiest what it's name is nor do I know what type of demon it is. All I know is it did a number on Jack and I know with those spells I showed that I exist which could be a bad thing. Would Doctor Fate have any knowledge about this demon that I don't?" His brow furrowing and frown deepening, Kent says, "I'm afraid that as yet, no. FATE could give you a history of this demon, tell you something of its past victims--innocent children have traditionally been its favorite--but I'm not certain that would hold much bearing, here. This represents a distinct and acute change in the creature's modus operandi, and unless we know what triggered this alteration, it may be difficult to draw meaningful conclusions." Genevieve Zavia frowns, "I suppose there is at least one way to find out. I hate it but, Summon it and try to get some answers out of it. That would likely only irritate it some more and we wouldn't know if it were telling the truth." She looks over at Bruce, "We could let Big and Green pummel it a bit. Pain might loosen it's tongue..." She smiles to him. Then over to Minoke, "or maybe a nice enchanted set of binds or something though the way it sounds, holding it would be vain at best." Minoke Zavia blinks. "Enchanted... binds...?" she asks blankly, not sure what that means. "I run on magic - doesn't mean I can DO magic..." she states. "... or can I?" Bruce Banner hs remained quiet but blinks as Gene mentions his other side. For a moment he felt like something leaped inside of him a moment. The beats inside would love to come out and play obviously. He gives Gene a smile in return nodding. Raising a cautionary hand, Kent says, "That might not be wise. If this creature can possess the heart of a city, it is uncommonly powerful. Binding it would be challenging at best, disastrous at worst. And if it were to possess your 'big and green' friend, then we would be in a most grave situation." He shakes his head. "Even FATE might not bind it safely. It is an unknown quantity." Genevieve Zavia frowns, "So much for that idea. YOu are right of course. The question is, how do we get more information about this thing and then get it out of the city. We can't have a demon posessed city... It's just not cricket!" She shakes her head. "I'm not used to dealing with things like this. My mum told me that The supernatural has a habit of forcing its way into the lives of people like me. It didn't for so long I thought maybe it skipped me!" Minoke Zavia nods. "Is there anyting I can do to help, Mommy? I'm not sure how useful I'd be against a demon - I could quote Scripture at it, that might stun it..." she muses, clicking her tongue. Bruce Banner runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah that wouldn't be good at all." he agrees to this. "Minoke, you could if you were a priest. Just anyone doing that doesn't work. There has to be devout faith and belief." Shaking his head, Kent says, "True belief is usually required in such cases. Priests may have it or may not. Even then, it's not a guarantee of success. Demons come in many forms with many different strengths and weaknesses. Not all are harmed by faith alone. What we need, at this point, is information. And it has been in alarmingly short supply thus far." Genevieve Zavia smiles to Kent, "Then what we need isn't information. What we need is a means to get information. We need to find out more about what is going on. My spells aren't enough. Doctor Fate's while powerful, aren't doing it either. Maybe we need to think outside the box on this one. Do we know anyone who can get close to a demon and find out more info?" Minoke Zavia blinks. "I have true faith," she states softly. "The question is - it's in the 'heart of the city'. But that doesn't mean anything. In order to get close to it, we have to find it." She shrugs. "And... well... what could a demon do to a construct made of pure steel?" Kent purses his lips for a moment and begins to lightly, thoughtfully tap his cane against the floor. "I'm not certain I agree. The 'heart' of the city is very likely something similar to the 'soul' of a living being. It does not physically exist, but spiritually. There are certainly enough known examples of such concepts." Genevieve Zavia hmms, "Wait... It's a stretch. I think my mum told me this as some sort of bedtime story. What about The Rider? Mum told me that there was a being who made a deal with the devil. The man became some kind of hellspawn demon hunter type tracking down evil and ending them. It's a stretch. Such a creature could exist but the story also says that they were pretty much Satan's bitch." Minoke Zavia blinks. "Ghost Rider? That's a fairy tale," she states softly. "You told me that story once when I broke that diamond core," she states. She sighs softly, rubbing her forehead. Raising a hand to cough into it delicately, Kent says, "While I can confirm that Satan's Rider does, in fact, exist, I'm not certain whether he would be of any use. This is not merely a question of vanquishing the creature but of understanding it, locating it, and mitigating the damage done. Perhaps allies such as the Rider would be of use then, but... for now I think we need investigation, not conflagration." Genevieve Zavia Sighs, "I am running out of ideas on who to call on. The Rider would find him but he would also likely kill him. I need to do some research I think. Maybe I can find some investigators who deal in this sort of thing?" Minoke Zavia sighs softly. "I don't know much about demons, honestly..." she muses softly, clicking her tongue. "Could we talk to Ghost Rider, if he's real?" she asks. "Maybe he'll understand the need for.... ummmm... diplomacy?" "You're certainly welcome to pursue that angle," Kent replies. "I will continue to make inquiries and see what I can come up with. Again, the more information we can obtain, the more effectively we can address the problem." He smiles again, if thinly, and gives a nod. "With that said, I believe I'll be off for now." He reaches into his pocket, producing a rather old-fashioned-looking business card, and offers it to Genevieve. "Please do call if you have any further need of me--or, please, if you find any new information." Genevieve Zavia accepts the card and slips it into her belt. "I will need to get a phone. I do not own one at the moment. We only just arrived in the 21st century about a week ago." She smiles to him. "Thank you Mr. Nelson." She then smiles to Bruce. "Would you like a drink?" "I'll get you one." Bruce tells her concerning a cellphone. "Sure. I'll have whatever she is having." he tells the bartender. Minoke Zavia nods, smiling softly. She murmurs, "I'd like to try a drink," she states softly. She only takes small tastes of drinks - because... if she imbibes something - she has to... errr... 'dispose'... of it later and she'd rather not. Genevieve Zavia smiles and Mac gives them both house brews. "This ones on the house. Don't much like hearing bout the things you were talking abou." He states and goes back to wiping down the bar. Bruce Banner accepts the brew and takes a sip passing it to Minoke for her to try. Not like she can get drunk right? "I don't like hearing any of it either. But I will still do whatever I can to help." Minoke Zavia sips and coughs a bit, shaking her head. "I don't like alcohol... it's yucky," she states softly. Category:Log